The present invention relates to a rolling shutter for a cover part of a wall or a roof opening, especially for a roof window, provided with a pivotable leaf. More particularly, it relates to such a rolling shutter which has a rolling shutter apron composed of rolling shutter blades or the like, a rolling shutter shaft for rolling up and unrolling the rolling shutter apron, two lateral supports in which the rolling shutter shaft is rotatably supported, two parallel side bars provided with guides for guiding the rolling shutter web, and supported turnably about an axis parallel to the rolling shutter shaft, an upper blind for covering the rolling shutter apron from above, and a rolling shutter actuating device.
Rolling shutters of the above mentioned type are known in the art and used in two variants. They serve mainly for closing of roof windows mounted in inclined roof surfaces and having blind frames fixedly mounted in the roof and a pivotable lead turnable or tiltable at least about a horizontal axis. Such roof windows are sometimes identified as roof residence window, roof surface window or the like.
In accordance with the first known variant disclosed for example in the German reference DE-OS 2,906,871 the side parts and a rolling shutter casing fixedly connected to it together form a structural unit which can turn as a whole about an axis arranged parallel to and at a distance from a rotational axis of the window leaf. For this purpose it is rotatably supported by a mounting bearing or hinge on an upper edge of the window or on the roof. Thereby high forces are used during opening of the window leaf, unfavorable mounting conditions of the rolling shutter casing arranged high over the roof, and presence of rotatable therewith rolling shutter shaft require use of complicated actuating devices partially only for opened window leaf, at least when an actuation of the rolling shutter with a hand crank or a motor or the like is desired.
The second known variant is disclosed for example in the German documents DE-OS 2,742,787 and 3,507,015 and is characterized in that a rolling shutter casing is fixedly mounted on the roof or on the frame of the window, and the side parts are mounted either rotatably as a whole on the rolling shutter casing or made from two portions which are connected with one another rotatably about an axis extending parallel to the turning axis of the window leaf and spaced from the latter, to allow the opening of the window leaf. Thereby considerable limitations in the sense of the operational comfort occur. Conventional rolling shutter aprons mounted in right-hand rotatable device can not be bent in the region of the rotatable connection of the side parts so much as desired for opening of the window leaf, or cannot fold without being destroyed when a rolling shutter blade or a shutter lamella is located in the region of the rotatable connections. Such rolling shutters can be used without danger of being damaged with actuation of the window leaf in left-hand rotatable device or only when the free rolling shutter end is pulled behind the rotational axis of the side parts or side portions.